


L'una di notte, Seoul, KR

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, non lo so, poesia, suppongo???
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: Una semi-dichiarazione d'amore? Un qualcosa? Non lo so. Era notte fonda ed ero sotto farmaci.





	L'una di notte, Seoul, KR

Che ne sarà di tanto sforzo?  
Rincorrersi per le stanze  
Per non ottenere altro che  
Una coppia di sorrisi  
Solletico  
Mezzelune candide dipinte sui nostri volti  
E labbra che sfiorano gli angoli degl'occhi.  
Labbra che sfiorano altre labbra,  
Alla ricerca di qualcosa di cui non abbiamo bisogno.  
Illusioni nelle nostre menti  
Che ci piegheranno in ginocchio  
Prima ancora che ci venga data la possibilità  
Di fuggire.  
Giorni sempre più corti.  
Vanità nei discorsi-  
Assorto nello spazio di un respiro,  
Lasciami dove comincia la notte.  
Lasciami dove termina il nostro tempo insieme.

Dio stesso non sa cosa si nasconda nelle nostre menti,  
Dal nero corvino dei tuoi capelli  
Al candore delle tue menzogne.  
Mi perdo nei tuoi sogni ad occhi aperti, amore mio.  
Nella tua bocca di rosa e nei tuoi occhi color notte.  
Il tuo respiro freddo come elettricità  
Che lascia correre brividi dal mio collo  
Lungo la mia spina dorsale,  
Inarcata appena.  
Inarcata quanto basta.

Rocce.  
Le tue parole sono rocce,  
Scagliate direttamente al mio cuore,  
Mentre sorseggi vino rubato.  
E non sono, forse, segni miei,  
Quelle ustioni sulla tua pelle di ceramica,  
Accompagnate da sospiri strozzati  
E la memoria del mio nome?  
Ci piace scherzare col fuoco, Seung-gil,  
Chiuder gli occhi, lanciare i dadi e pregare  
Affinché nel vendere il corpo al diavolo,  
Possessore d'un amor tanto accecante,  
Ciò ci salvi dal dimenticar chi siamo.

T'amo nell'anima e nella carne, Seung-gil.  
Nel pianto e nel riso.  
T'amo nelle tue promesse infrante  
E per quelle che hai mantenuto.

Dio stesso non sa cosa si nasconda nelle nostre menti,  
Dal nero corvino dei tuoi capelli  
Al candore delle tue menzogne.  
Amor come una stella morente,  
Illusione d'un abbaglio.  
Amor fatto di parole e desideri,  
Di dolcezza e d'ardore.  
Finché tutto ciò che abbiam creato,  
Lentamente,

Muore.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos non hanno mai ucciso nessuno.


End file.
